Dry cleaning and laundry business operators who attempt to provide pick-up and delivery service are confined to schedule said service only when the customer can be present to conduct the transaction. Even after a schedule has been arranged, unforeseen circumstances can occur which causes the customer not to be present or the route driver to be delayed in arriving. These circumstances result in unsuccessful pick-up or delivery attempts made by the route driver and inconvenience to the customer as said customer does not receive service as scheduled. In a previous attempt to overcome these problems, the customer would place clothing into a laundry bag and leave said laundry bag in a predetermined outdoor location for the business operator to pick up. This method has resulted in disputes between the business operator and the customer over the quantity of clothing left in the laundry bag; with the problem of scheduling delivery of the cleaned clothing to the customer still remaining. The business operator and the customer will benefit from the invention presented in this disclosure as said invention will overcome the problems associated with operating a pick-up and delivery service.
Accordingly, several objectives and benefits of the invention presented in this disclosure are; the business operator can efficiently provide pick-up and delivery service as it is not necessary for the customer to be present to conduct transactions, the invention can count and display the quantity of clothing deposited therein to prevent disputes between the business operator and the customer, and the customer can complete all transactions from his home or business at his convenience.
Further objectives and benefits of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof.